


Tag

by mystic_wolves_exist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_wolves_exist/pseuds/mystic_wolves_exist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwards is a place for a different kind of tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

Harry James Potter.  
Harry Potter was popular.  
Harry Potter had many fans.  
Harry Potter was very popular.  
Harry Potter had many female fans.  
Harry Potter was sometimes too popular.  
Harry Potter was known by both young and old.  
Harry Potter had fangirls.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
Draco Malfoy was feared.  
Draco Malfoy was avoided.  
Draco Malfoy was respected.  
Draco Malfoy tended to disappear.  
Draco Malfoy headed to strange places.  
Draco Malfoy appeared at strange places.  
Draco Malfoy knew more.

Hogwards was big.  
Hogwards was in ruins  
Hogwards was a school.  
Hogwards had many halls.  
Hogwards had many secrets.  
Hogwards had many secret passages.  
Hogwards had confusing secret passages.  
Hogwards was a good hiding place.

Harry Potter disappeared often.  
Draco Malfoy was often approached by Harrys friends.

Harry Potter hid from his fangirls.  
Draco Malfoy knew him all too well.

Harry Potter ran.  
Draco Malfoy chased.

Hogwards was often the place for a different kind of tag.

**Author's Note:**

> Interprete this how you like.


End file.
